BUS STATION
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Di bus station itu Hinata untuk pertama kali bertemu dengan cintanya, bahkan disana pula ia harus berpisah. Dengan kenyataan pahit yang begitu mengejutkannya.


**Hai hai ...**

**Kini aku kembali dengan ff khusus Hinata POV ^_^**

**Alur ceritanya mungkin begitu singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. Hehehe :p**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**BUS STATION**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya…

Saat itu aku duduk sendiri di Terminal menunggu datangnya Bus. Hujan turun semakin deras, membuatku takut sesaat mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar membahana di langit. Tubuhku mulai menggigil kedinginan, disertai bersin yang tak terkendali.

"Ini…" Tiba-tiba ada seorang Pemuda memberikan sebuah sapu tangan padaku. Entah sejak kapan dia ada disana, aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Tak usah, terimakasih." Ujarku, menolak.

"Ambillah, dan bersihkan itu!" Ddia menyimpan sapu tangannya di tanganku sembari menunjuk kearah hidungku.

Segera aku menyeka hidungku dengan sapu tangan, takutnya ada ingus. Sungguh, aku malu dibuatnya. Mungkin wajahku seperti udang rebus ketika itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Katanya kemudian menatap kearahku. Aku terkejut mendengar dia memanggil namaku.

"Hina… Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Katanya lagi.

"Ka…Kau ini siapa? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku masih dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Papan nama di bajumu."

"Emmz…"

"Kau kedinginan?" Pertanyaannya mengejutkan.

"A…Apa?"

Tanpa sungkan dia memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku. Meski aku menolak, dia tetap melakukannya. Sungguh aneh sikap Pemuda ini. Muncul perasaan takut di dalam hatiku, jangan-jangan dia mempunyai niat jahat padaku. Perlahan aku menjauh darinya, beringsut ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak punya maksud jahat." Ujarnya tersenyum begitu manisnya dengan tatapan yang hangat.

Entah mengapa aku mempercayai ucapannya. Hatiku menjadi tenang seketika setelah melihat tatapan mata itu. Sebuah Bus berhenti di depan kami. Aku segera berlari menembus hujan menaiki Bus, diikuti olehnya. Hebat…Setelah lama menunggu, ternyata tak ada tempat duduk yang kosong di dalam. Semuanya penuh, bahkan orang-orang saling berdesakkan. Keadaan seperti ini sangat membuatku tak senang juga tak nyaman. Apalagi menerima tatapan nakal dari seorang Lelaki di depanku, sangat mengganggu.

"Duduklah!" Seseorang menarik tanganku.

Pemuda itu lagi. Dia menyuruhku duduk di tempatnya. Aku menolak, namun seperti biasa dia tetap memaksa, sehingga akupun menurut saja. Dan kini dia yang berdiri di tempatku tadi. Aku tak habis pikir, dengan semua yang dia lakukan padaku, orang yang tak dikenalnya. Mengapa ddia begitu baik padaku? Sangat membingungkan…

"Aku turun duluan. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Dia berlalu dari hadapanku, tanpa sempat aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan bertanya mengenai namanya.

Dua hari berlalu setelah pertemuan itu. Setdiap waktu, bahkan setiap detik, aku tak berhenti memikirkan Pemuda aneh yang kutemui di Terminal Bus. Wajahnya, senyumannya, semua begitu terukir jelas di dalam otakku. "Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?" Pikiran gilaku muncul. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yang belum aku kenal bahkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat? Aneh memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Setiap kali aku berada di Terminal Bus, aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengannya. Menanyakan namanya, kemuddian mengembalikkan sapu tangan dan jaket miliknya. Namun nyatanya tidak, kali inipun tidak. Dia tak muncul disini. Sebuah Bus berhenti dihadapanku, segera aku masuk tanpa melewatkannya lagi, seperti Bus-bus yang tadi.

"Hina…" Seseorang memanggilku begitu lembut, dan aku tahu suara itu.

"Hai…" Ujarku tersenyum.

Dia menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya, menyuruhku duduk disana. Dengan perasaan bahagia, aku berjalan kearahnya, Pemuda yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

"Pulang sekolah?" Ddia bertanya.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" Aku berusaha menarik obrolan.

"Sengaja untuk menemuimu."

Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya. Namun hati kecilku begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

"Me-memangnya ada urusan apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Jaket dan sapu tanganku?"

"Oh, iya. Aku membawanya kok." Segera aku membuka tas untuk mengambilnya. Namun ddia memegang tanganku, kemudian berkata: "Tak usah terburu-buru."

Dia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ditatapnya, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Semuanya semakin menambah kebingunganku. Pemuda ini sangat susah ditebak, misterius, namun hatiku nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

Aku ingin sekali mengobrol banyak dengannya. Menanyakan namanya, alamat rumahnya, dan banyak hal lain yang ingin kuketahui mengenai dia. Namun aku tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, seakan mulutku terkunci. Sehingga yang aku lakukan hanya diam, sama sepertinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah…A…Aku…? Tak ada. Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan." Aku berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Ujarnya seakan tak percaya.

"Se…sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Akhirnya aku berkata jujur.

"Silahkan!" Senyumannya kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Aku bingung, mengapa kau bersikap begitu baik padaku. Padahal kan kita baru saja bertemu, dan belum saling mengenal."

Dia terddiam sejenak, kemuddian berkata sembari menatap kearahku: "Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku, semakin bingung.

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku begitu lembut, seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ketika Bus berhenti.

"Sai…Namaku Sai. Ingat itu ya." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Setiap waktu aku tak dapat berhenti memikirkan semua yang tengah terjadi ini. Pikiran serta perasaanku kalut dan tak tenang, ingin segera mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku.

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama ketika pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia nampak berubah, sikapnya kini begitu dingin padaku. Bahkan sedikitpun dia tak menatap kearahku yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Mengapa ddia berubah sangat drastis?" Beberapa macam tanya berkecamuk di hatiku.

Tanpa diduga dia menarik tanganku, sehingga dalam sekejap saja aku berada didalam dekapan tubuhnya. Dekapannya begitu kuat dan erat, membuatku sesak.

"Ke-kenapa kau…" Belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku, ddia memotongnya: "Aku mohon ... Untuk beberapa saat saja, aku ingin tetap seperti ini." Aku membiarkannya, mendekapku seerat yang dia bisa. Meski tak mengerti dengan semua ini, aku ... aku merasa bahagia sudah bertemu dengannya.

Hujan turun sangat deras. Langit menjadi kelam, awan pun berubah hitam. Dia masih mendekapku, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Tubuhku begitu hangat, meski udara sebenarnya begitu dingin. Aku ingin sekali bicara, bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun bibirku kembali terkunci, tak dapat mengeluarkan kata. Mengapa selalu seperti itu? Akupun tak tahu alasannya.

"Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. " Katanya tiba-tiba, begitu lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti.

"Terimakasih. Meskipun kita tak dapat bertemu lagi di tempat ini, namun kita akan bertemu di tempat yang lain." Suaranya semakin pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" Aku menarik diriku dari dekapannya. Wajahku berubah pucat, ketika melihat darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Da…darah…Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ke…kenapa begitu banyak darah keluar dari hidungmu?" Aku menyeka darahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia tersenyum menatapku dengan tatapan hangat seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mataku. Pedih, sakit, pilu, hatiku merasakan semua itu, melihat keadaannya.

"Jangan menangis!" Dia mengusap air mataku seraya menarik tubuhku kembali ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Kini aku yang mendekapnya erat dan kuat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, seakan tak ingin berpisah, seakan tak ingin mengakhiri dekapan ini. Hatiku semakin yakin bahwa aku memang mencintai Sai, pemuda misterius dan aneh yang begitu baik, hangat, dan tulus. Aku dapat melihat semua itu dari sinar matanya. Akupun yakin perasaannya sama sepertiku, tanpa dia mengatakan ataupun menjelaskan, aku dapat tahu dan merasakannya. Melalui desah nafas yang berhembus, detak jantung yang berdegup, kami saling berbicara dengan bahasa syara makna.

Sejak hari itu, dia tak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya sampai sekarang. Tiga hari sudah, aku tak melihatnya. Kadang aku kesal dengan sikapnya, selalu muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Namun jika mengingat hari itu, ketika kami saling berdekapan ditengah hujan, dengan mencurahkan rasa tanpa kata, rasa kesalku hilang seketika.

Seorang tukang Pos mengantarkan sebuah surat padaku. Segera aku membukanya kemuddian membaca isi surat itu.

_Hinata__…Terimakasih. Kau sudah membuat hari-hari di akhir hidupku menjadi indah dan bermakna. Aku sangat bahagdia, benar-benar bahagia karena mencintai Gadis sepertimu. Dan terimakasih kau telah membalas perasaanku._

_Pertama kali melihatmu di Terminal Bus itu, kau begitu manis dengan wajah cemberut juga kesal menunggu Bus yang belum juga datang. Aku memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Hati ini merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, jantung berdetak tak menentu, akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku__ menyukaimu, aku__ mencintaimu__ tulus dengan segenap hatiku__. Dan sejak itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu meski dari kejauhan. __Setelah lama mengumpulkan keberandian, akhirnya aku bertekad __untuk menemuimu, bertatap muka dan berbicara secara langsung denganmu, karena aku merasa waktuku tak__ akan__ lama lagi. Aku tak mau meninggalkan dunia_ _ini tanpa mengungkapkan semua isi hati yang selama ini kupendam untukmu. Kini aku tak takut meski kanker ini terus menggerogoti tubuhku. Namun satu hal yang pasti, cinta yang tertanam di dalam hatiku ini tak akan mati walau tubuhku yang akhirnya akan mati._

_Satu permohonan terakhirku padamu, jangan pernah mengeluarkan air matamu lagi setelah ini. Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi gadis yang tegar dan selalu cerdia. Ingatlah Hinata, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, bahkan lebih dekat dari aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu__, Hinata Hyuuga __…__ Hanya kaulah gadis yang selalu ada di dalam hati serta pikiranku._

_SAI_

Kakiku menjadi lemas, tak mampu berdiri. Akupun ambruk seketika dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu derasnya membasahi pipiku. Hati dan pikiranku menjadi kalut, gelisah, juga takut. Aku sungguh tak menyangka, orang yang baru saja mewarnai hidupku yang kelam akan segera pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi, tenggelam didalam luka dan kesepian yang mendalam.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa menuju Terminal Bus. Berharap dia ada disana sedang duduk menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat dan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. Namun nyatanya tak demikian, ddia tak ada disana. Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi, luka hati semakin bertambah perih dan dalam. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin mendekapnya, menciumnya, juga mengatakan cinta padanya sebanyak yang aku bisa. Sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan dundia ini untuk selamanya.

Satu jam ... Dua jam ... Sampai tiga jam aku duduk menunggu kedatangannya di tempat ini, namun dia tak juga muncul. Aku bertekad tak akan kembali sampai bisa melihatnya. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, banyak hal yang ingin kucurahkan. Akan kudekap dia erat, bahkan tak akan kulepaskan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, aku tak ingin Tuhan mengambilnya.

Hari telah berubah menjadi gelap. Nyatanya memang ddia tak muncul dihadapanku. Wajahku begitu pucat, penampilanku berantakkan. Air mata tak berhenti mengaliri pipiku. Entah mengapa sulit sekali menghentikannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... " Seseorang memanggil namaku.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk, kulihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam, berkulit putih, dengan senyuman hangatnya yang begitu menentramkan jiwaku kini berdiri dihadapanku. Spontan saja aku memeluknya, begitu erat disertai tangisanku yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu…Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…" Ujarku berulang-ulang masih dengan isak tangis.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu itu. Kau harus melawan penyakit itu, aku akan menemanimu melewati semuanya. Aku…" Ucapanku terhenti karena dia mengecup bibirku lembut dan hangat dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih." Dia kembali mendekapku lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Cahaya mentari pagi membangunkanku, ketika sadar aku telah berbaring di kamarku. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukankah tadi aku sedang bersama dengan Sai? Lalu sekarang kemana dia pergi? Banyak tanya yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

Pintu kamar terbuka, ibuku masuk kemudian duduk disampingku. Dia terlihat sedih, menatapku sembari mebelai rambutku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata?"

"Ma-maksud ibu apa?" Tanyaku heran mendengar ucapannya.

"Kemarin Neji menemukanmu pingsan di Terminal Bus dengan keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Untung saja Neji yang menemukanmu, kemudian segera membawamu pulang."

"A-aku ... Pi-pingsan?" Mataku membelalak tak percaya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah? Ceritakanlah pada ibu!" Ujar Ibu dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemas. Tak percaya dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Ternyata sampai sekarang pun Sai tak muncul dihadapanku, dan saat itu ternyata ... hanyalah mimpi atau mungkin khayalanku saja. Meski begitu, aku tetap bahagia. Terimakasih Tuhan karena Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan Sai, walaupun singkat namun aku tak akan melupakan semuanya.

^End^


End file.
